


[untitled]

by shapuccinno



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--yosuke dan chie dalam empat cerita pendek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> persona 4 (c) atlus
> 
> backup from facebook archives; only for convenience reasons.

**nice girls don't**

Anak perempuan yang baik tidak makan terlalu banyak dan lahap, mereka makan dengan lemah lembut dan menaati tata krama, tenang dan sopan.  
  
Kalau begitu, Chie bukan anak perempuan yang baik. ia lebih suka _nikudon_ dibanding salad dan porsi makanannya bahkan lebih banyak dibanding Narukami. ia menyuarakan keinginannya untuk makan setiap kali ia lapar, dan hei, itu sering sekali. Di sisi lain, Chie anak perempuan yang baik. Chie yakin, ia makan dengan sopan, seperti gadis baik pada umumnya, ia memulai dengan _itadakimasu_ dan mengakhiri dengan _gochisousama_ , hanya saja mata-mata yang melirik porsi makannya itu membuatnya sungkan dan menghakimi dirinya sendiri.  
  
Yosuke meledeknya karena ini, tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mulut pangeran Junes itu jika hal itu menyangkut meledek Chie. Chie membalas, namun hanya pada sampai ledekan Yosuke yang mengatainya tidak feminin. Chie terdiam saat itu, dan Yosuke juga.  


 

Anak perempuan yang baik berjalan di atas bumi ini dengan rendah hati, santun dan anggun, tidak boleh terlalu tergesa-gesa, tidak boleh bersikap kasar pada orang lain.  
  
Kalau begitu, Chie bukan anak perempuan yang baik karena lebih dari sehari tiga kali ia melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang yosuke, atau menghentak-hentakkan kaki ketika yang bersangkutan lari dari urusan penting.  Yosuke memprotesnya lagi, mengatakan bahwa anak perempuan tidak boleh bersikap kasar seperti itu, yang sekali lagi membuat chie terdiam dan mempertanyakan _apakah dirinya memang tidak sefeminin itu_.  
  
Melalui cara gadis itu terpaku lalu menghela napas, Yosuke menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi kecil di wajah Chie.

 

 

Suatu hari hujan mengguyur kota Inaba dan rantai sepeda Yosuke memutuskan untuk mencari perkara. Sang pangeran Junes, kebasahan dan panik, berusaha untuk memperbaiki rantai sepedanya sendiri hanya untuk mendapati tangannya berlumuran oli dan sepedanya tidak kunjung berfungsi dengan benar. Di saat kefrustrasian sudah mencapai ambang batas toleransi, Chie datang dengan payung di tangan kanannya, kemudian berlutut untuk membantu Yosuke tanpa kata. tidak lama kemudian, sepeda itu sudah bisa kembali berfungsi seperti biasa.  
  
"Wow," desis Yosuke, kagum. "Kau hebat sekali, Satonaka."  
  
(Tapi orang-orang tidak suka anak perempuan yang hebat, mereka suka anak perempuan yang baik.)  
  
  
  
_addendum_  
  
Hanamura Yosuke. kelas 3-E. menulis di buku tahunan:  
  
_Motto: jadilah dirimu sendiri; omong-omong, tipe pacar idealku adalah gadis yang hebat!_

 

* * *

 

**i do care**

Selama ini Yukiko tidak pernah bereaksi apa-apa ketika dirinya dan Chie berada jauh dari Yu dan Yosuke dan Chie mulai mengomentari keanehan yang mereka temui berdua dengan mengasosiasikannya pada Yosuke—kadang malah berujung pada bagaimana chie mulai membocorkan kejelekan-kejelekan Yosuke yang, Yukiko pikir, darimana Chie bisa tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Seperti misalnya hari ini dimana mereka mendengar lagu EDM berlirik aneh di salah satu toko musik, dan chie menanggapinya dengan "Ah, Yosuke pasti suka mendengarkan lagu seperti ini. Kauharus tahu Yukiko, _playlist iPod_ -nya penuh dengan lagu aneh, dia juga pecinta _kawaii pop_! Bisa bayangkan Yosuke yang seperti itu menari-nari mengikuti irama musik _kawaii pop_ —"  
  
Yukiko tidak menanggapi, namun ia mendengarkan, sekaligus heran mengapa Chie sering sekali mengklaim dirinya tidak peduli dengan Yosuke namun bisa tahu hal-hal trivial seperti itu.

 

  
Seperti Yukiko, Yu juga hanya berperan sebagai telinga ketika ia mendengar Yosuke mulai mengomentari bunga _venus flytrap_ yang sedang memangsa serangga, mengatakan bahwa bunga itu tampak rakus seperti Chie yang sedang makan daging. Yu yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya Yosuke menyambung-nyambungkan apa yang mereka lihat berdua dengan Chie, bahkan berujung mengungkap sisi lain dari gadis itu yang tidak Yu tahu.  
  
Padahal, ketika bertemu, mereka tidak ada bedanya seperti anjing dan kucing, seolah tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk peduli satu sama lain.

 

 

  
Chie adalah orang pertama yang mengembalikan akal sehat Yosuke ketika mereka berhadapan dengan Namatame dan Yosuke adalah orang pertama yang berlari diantara ledakan untuk menjadi topangan bagi Chie yang terjatuh.  
  
Sudah lama Yukiko dan Yu mencurigai soal itu, namun kini mereka yakin, bahwa Yosuke dan Chie adalah pembohong yang hebat—mereka sebetulnya saling peduli.

* * *

 

**apology**

Payungnya tidak mau terbuka.  
  
Chie mulai mempertimbangkan apakah setelah ini ia akan mulai mempercayai ramalan pagi hari karena, hei, sudah tiga hari ini madam-madam meramalkan ketidakberuntungan Leo dan sudah tiga hari ini pula Chie ditimpa sial. mulai dari terjatuh ketika sedang dibonceng Yosuke, tidak sengaja meninggalkan bekal makanan di rumah, dan sekarang (semoga) diakhiri dengan payung yang tidak mau terbuka padahal hujan sedang deras dan ia ingin segera pulang.  
  
"Fuh—"  
  
Dihelanya napas panjang sebelum bersandar pada dinding kaca Junes—jika Yosuke melihat ini, pemuda itu pasti akan memarahinya tiga hari tiga malam, namun sayangnya Chie sudah terlalu lelah (dan kesal) untuk peduli.  
  
"Oi."  
  
Saking familiarnya, suara itu membuat Chie terperanjat dan seketika berhenti bersandar di tembok.  
  
"A-aku tidak bersandar, aku berani sumpah aku tidak bersandar—"  
  
Yosuke tahu Chie adalah pembohong yang buruk. untuk kali ini ia hanya terdiam seolah memaklumi.  
  
"Menunggu apa?"  
  
"Menunggu ... hujan reda?"  
  
"Tapi kau punya payung."  
  
Wajah Chie berubah muram untuk sekejap. "Tampaknya rusak."  
  
"Mau kuantar pulang?"  
  
Pupil cokelat Chie membesar sebagai reaksi atas kalimat yosuke barusan.  
  
"Eh?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf waktu itu sudah menjatuhkanmu dari sepeda," ujar Yosuke setengah menggumam. "Mau atau tidak? mumpung aku sedang ingin minta maaf, nih."  
  
"Bo-boleh." Chie tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. "Naik sepeda ... lagi?"  
  
"Kalau kau mau, biar kuambilkan jas hujan."  
  
Chie, akhirnya, mengangguk.

 

 

 _jadi, bagaimana, percaya ramalan hariannya?_  
  
Chie menggeleng; _sepertinya tidak jadi._

* * *

 

 **you gotta give me a sweet dream** [ to the moon au ]

Sudah terlalu lama Chie berpaling dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah ada di depan matanya sejak dulu; bukan karena apa-apa, bukan karena ia tidak peduli (justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya). ia hanya takut, sesederhana itu. Yosuke adalah orang yang dikenalnya sejak lama, mengisi hidupnya dari sejak sekolah SMA sampai bekerja bersama-sama di instansi pemberi mimpi ini—yang Chie takutkan, kenyataan bahwa ia tahu keadaan Yosuke akan berakibat buruk terhadap ikatan yang ada di antara mereka.  
  
Oh, Chie tahu 'ikatan' itu sendiri tidak hanya terdiri dari damai dan bersenang-senang, mengingat sembilan puluh persen waktunya bersama Yosuke diisi dengan adu argumen, tapi Chie bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Yosuke bukanlah salah satu hal yang ia syukuri dalam hidup. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, perdamaian setelah adu argumen yang panjang dengan pemuda itu terasa lebih manis dibanding permen kapas, dan dalam beberapa kesempatan lain Yosuke mampu membuat Chie tertawa dengan kekonyolannya di tengah tekanan pekerjaan. Yosuke adalah koleganya yang begitu penting, Chie mengakui hal tersebut, dan ia tidak ingin ada hal yang berubah—apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.  
  
Begitulah ceritanya, sehingga Chie berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu mengapa Yosuke menyimpan _painkiller_ dalam jumlah banyak atau mengapa pemuda itu pingsan siang ini.

 

  
"Aku sebentar lagi mati."  
  
Chie tahu Yosuke butuh banyak keberanian untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut sehingga ia tidak ingin merusaknya dengan mengatakan _ya, aku sudah tahu_. Gadis itu terdiam, membiarkan detak jarum jam dan tetesan cairan IV mengisi keheningan, dan percayalah itu bukan harmoni yang indah.  
  
Gadis itu masih belum bisa mengucapkan apa-apa ketika air mata mengalir dari pipi koleganya dalam usaha untuk menahan isak kesedihan. Bibirnya kelu, maka gantinya ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan tangannya. Diraihnya tangan Yosuke kemudian digenggamnya erat, berjanji dalam hati untuk tetap ada di sini, setidaknya sampai pemuda itu merasa tenang.

 

 

  
"Chie, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu apabila kau memberiku mimpi yang buruk."  
  
Kalimat itu keluar dari sela-sela bibir Yosuke yang memucat selagi Chie memasangkan mesin-mesin berat ke kursi, ke bantal, ke meja, dan menyambungkan kabel-kabelnya.  
  
"Iya, jangan cerewet."  
  
"Aku ingin punya istana di Maldives. dan Ferrari—tiga buah."  
  
"... Jangan berlebihan."  
  
"Jangan terlalu serius begitu." Yosuke menyeringai. " _Ne_ , Chie juga nanti akan ada di sana kan?"  
  
Chie menyalakan mesin, disusul dengan deru suara yang memenuhi ruangan. "Kalau kau menginginkannya, baiklah."  
  
"Bagus kalau begitu." Yosuke mengangguk, lemah. "Aku tidak mau jika mimpi indah terakhirku tidak disertai dengan Chie."  
  
Chie menahan napas sejenak.  
  
"Aku akan mulai."

 

  
  
Mesin berderu, lampu-lampu dan layar LED menyala, segalanya sudah siap.  
  
"Kautahu, Yosuke?" gumam Chie, masih terdengar di sela deru mesin. "Aku ... aku suka pekerjaanku. sangat."  
  
"Aku juga." Yosuke mengangguk.  
  
"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa memberikan mimpi indah yang terakhir bagimu."  
  
Yosuke mencibir. "Kalau kau mati duluan, aku yang akan memberikan mimpi indah terakhir untukmu."  
  
Chie balas mencibir; sambil menangis.  
  
Ia maju beberapa langkah ke arah kursi yang sudah dipasangi penutup kepala khusus, penutup kepala yang sama dengan apa yang tengah dipakai Yosuke sekarang. Setelah dua detik yang emosional, Chie memakai penutup kepala tersebut dan mengaktifkan mesin seraya berbisik,  
  
"Mimpi indah, Yosuke."

 

 


End file.
